gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Radio Stations in GTA IV
As in previous Grand Theft Auto games, radio stations play a big part in Grand Theft Auto IV. When in a taxi, the player can ask the driver to switch the station, often accompanied by Niko's views on the station. In previous GTA games (with the exception of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas), radio stations were a single audio file, repeating after completing a loop. In GTA IV, most of the songs are shuffled while some still follow a loop (The Beat, Massive B, etc.). In GTA IV, the radio is dynamic; DJs and news programs inform Niko of the current weather and time. Weazel News updates itself as the storyline progresses, sometimes reporting news about Niko's actions. In The Lost and Damned, the first episodic downloadable content for GTA IV, five of these radio stations were expanded, namely WKTT, The Beat, L.C.H.C., Liberty Rock Radio and Radio Broker. The new music has been added to the song rotations of the stations, so that both the original music and the new tracks play concurrently. The new tracks are also included in the original GTA IV game. The second DLC, The Ballad of Gay Tony, similarly updated five different stations: Vladivostok FM, K109 The Studio, Electro-Choc, San Juan Sounds, and Integrity 2.0. With both DLC packs installed, the player hears the combined radio content in all single-player and multiplayer modes. The two episodes are available in a stand-alone format, Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City. The radio content included with The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony is combined with additional, exclusive music appearing on three new radio stations: Vice City FM, RamJam FM, and Self-Actualization FM. These replace several radio stations that do not carry over from Grand Theft Auto IV. However, if the player downloaded the episodes, the radio stations from Grand Theft Auto IV will still be available, as the three exclusive radio stations from The Ballad of Gay Tony episode are only automatically included if the player bought the special disc from the episodes. If the player is in a vehicle and it is close to another vehicle, a glitch may occur whereby the radio station playing in the player's vehicle may be "channeled" or transferred to the next vehicle that normally plays a different station. International Funk IF99 - International Funk is hosted by Femi Kuti and plays Funk/Afrobeat; * Fela Kuti - "Sorrow, Tears & Blood" (1977) * Femi Kuti - "Truth Don Die" (1998) * Fela Kuti - "Zombie" (1977) * Lonnie Liston Smith - "A Chance for Peace" (1975) * War - "Galaxy" (1977) * The O'Jays - "Give the People What They Want" (1975) * Gil Scott-Heron - "Home Is Where the Hatred Is" (1971) * The Meters - "Just Kissed My Baby" (1974) * Mandrill - "Livin' It Up" (1975) * Manu Dibango - "New Bell" (1972) * Creative Source - "Who Is He And What Is He To You" (1974) * Hummingbird - "You Can't Hide Love" (1977) Vladivostok FM Vladivostok FM is hosted by Ukrainian pop singer Ruslana in GTA IV and is later replaced by DJ Paul in TBoGT and EFLC, the radio plays Eastern European/Dance; In GTA IV: * Ruslana - "Wild Dances" Ukranian FM Version (2004) * Kino - "Группа крови" [Gruppa Krovi / Blood Group] (1988) * Marakesh - "Ждать" [Zhdat / To Wait] (2006) * Zveri - "Квартира" [Kvartira / The Flat] (2006) * Seryoga - "King Ring" (2005) * Seryoga - "Liberty City: The Invasion" Вторжение (2008) * Splean - "Линия жизни" [Liniya Zhizni / Lifeline] (1994 or later) * Basta - "Мама" [Mama / Mother] (1997 or later) * Leningrad - "Никого не жалко" [Nikogo ne Zhalko / A Pity for No One] (1999 or later) * Ranetki Girls - "О тебе" [O Tebe / About You] (2006) * Dolphin - "РЭП" [Rap] (2008) * Glukoza - "Швайне" [Schweine / Pigs in German] (2005) * Oleg Kvasha - "Зеленоглазое такси" Club Remix [Zelenoglazoe Taksi / Green Eyed Taxi] (2007) In TBoGT and EFLC: * David Morales feat. Lea-Lorien - "How Would U Feel" (2004) * Steve Mac - "Lovin' You More" (Freemasons Vocal Club Mix) (2005) * Sucker DJs - "Salvation" (eSQUIRE Mix) (2008) * Stonebridge (feat. Therese) - "Put 'Em High" (JJ's Club Mix) (2004) * Marly - "You Never Know" (Morjac Extended Mix) (2004) * Shape: UK - "Lola's Theme" (2003) * Freemasons feat. Amanda Wilson - "Love on My Mind" (2005) * Soulsearcher - "Can't Get Enough" (1998) * Michael Gray - "The Weekend" (2004) * Jonathan Peters feat. Maya Azucena - "Music" (2005) * J Majik & Wickaman - "Crazy World" (Fonzerelli Mix) (2008) * Booty Luv - "Boogie 2Nite" (Seamus Haji Big Love Mix) (2006) * Hook n Sling - "The Best Thing" (2008) * Eric Prydz - "Pjanoo" (Club Mix) (2008) * David Guetta feat. Kelly Rowland - "When Love Takes Over" (2009) K109 The Studio K109 The Studio is hosted by fashion designer Karl Lagerfeld and plays Disco. (Also replaces IF99 - International Funk in EFLC); In GTA IV: * Electrik Funk - "On a Journey" (1982) * Don Ray - "Standing in the Rain" (1978) * Cerrone - "Supernature" (1977) * Peter Brown - "Burning Love Breakdown" (1977) * Tamiko Jones - "Can't Live Without Your Love" (1979) * Gino Soccio - "Dancer" (1979) * Suzy Q - "Get On Up and Do It Again" (1981) * Rainbow Brown - "Till You Surrender" (1981) * Harry Thumann - "Underwater" (1979) * Skatt Brothers - "Walk the Night" (1980) In TBoGT and EFLC: * Change - "A Lover's Holiday" (1980) * Rufus (feat. Chaka Khan) - "Any Love" (1979) * The Fatback Band - "(Are You Ready) Do the Bus Stop" (1975) * A Taste of Honey - "Boogie Oogie Oogie" (1978) * The Trammps - "Disco Inferno" (1976) * Creme D'Cocoa - "Doin' the Dog" (1979) * Chic - "Everybody Dance" (1978) * Sister Sledge - "He's the Greatest Dancer" (1978) * Sylvester - "I Need You" (1980) * Patrick Cowley - "Menergy" (1981) * Stephanie Mills - "Put Your Body in It" (1979) * Dan Hartman - "Relight My Fire" (1979) * Peaches & Herb - "Shake Your Groove Thing" (1978) * Rose Royce - "Still in Love" (1982) * Machine - "There But For the Grace of God Go I" (1979) * Candi Staton - "Young Hearts Run Free" (1976) The Beat 102.7 The Beat 102.7 is hosted and remixed by DJ Green Lantern and DJ Mister Cee in GTA IV and then Funkmaster Flex and Statik Selektah in EFLC, the radio plays Contemporary Hip-Hop/Rap/R&B. (Also replaces The Classics 104.1 in EFLC); In GTA IV: * Swizz Beatz - "Top Down" (2008) * Nas - "War Is Necessary" (2008) * Kanye West (feat. Dwele) - "Flashing Lights" (2007) * Joell Ortiz (feat. Jadakiss & Saigon) - "Hip Hop (Remix)" (2008) * Fat Joe (feat. Lil Wayne) - "Crackhouse" (2008) * Mobb Deep (feat. Havoc & Prodigy) from H.N.I.C. Part 2 Sessions - "Dirty New Yorker D" (2008) * Ghostface Killah (feat. Kid Capri) - "We Celebrate" (2007) * Styles P (feat. Sheek Louch & Jadakiss) - "Blow Your Mind (Remix)" (2008) * Papoose - "Stylin'" (2008) * Styles P - "What's the Problem" (2008) * Uncle Murda - "Anybody Can Get It" (2008) * Qadir - "Nickname" (2008) * Busta Rhymes - "Where's My Money" (2008) * Maino - "Getaway Driver" (2008) (Note: a freestyle session starts during the intermission after this song) * Red Cafe - "Stick'm" (2008) * Tru Life - "Wet 'Em Up" (2008) * Johnny Polygon - "Price on Your Head" (2008) In TLAD and EFLC: * Busta Rhymes (feat. Ron Browz) - "Arab Money" (2008) * Busta Rhymes (feat. Young Jeezy & Jadakiss) - "Conglomerate" (2009) * Ron Browz - "Jumping (Out the Window)" (2008) * T.I. (feat. Swizz Beatz) - "Swing Ya Rag" (2008) * DJ Khaled (feat Kanye West & T-Pain) - "Go Hard" (2008) * Kardinal Offishall (feat. Akon & Sean Paul) - "Dangerous (Remix)" (2008) * John Legend (feat. Andre 3000) - "Green Light" (2008) * Kanye West - "Love Lockdown" (2008) * Termanology - "Here in Liberty City" (2009) * Freeway - "Carjack" (2009) * Saigon - "Spit" (2009) * Consequence - "I Hear Footsteps" (2009) * Skyzoo - "The Chase Is On" (2009) * Talib Kweli - "My Favorite Song" (2009) Electro-Choc Electro-Choc is hosted by legendary DJ François K in GTA IV and then the Crookers in TBoGT and EFLC, the radio plays Electro House; In GTA IV: * Padded Cell - "Signal Failure" (2005) * Black Devil Disco Club - "The Devil In Us (Dub)" (2006) * One + One - "No Pressure (Deadmau5 Remix)" (2007) * Alex Gopher - "Brain Leech (Bugged Mind remix)" (2006) * K.I.M. - "B.T.T.T.T.R.Y. (Bag Raiders Remix)" (2007) * Simian Mobile Disco - "Tits and Acid" (2006) * Nitzer Ebb - "Let Your Body Learn" (1986) * Kavinsky - "Testarossa Autodrive (SebastiAn Remix)" (2007) * Chris Lake vs. Deadmau5 - "I Thought Inside Out (Original Mix)" (2007) * Boys Noize - "& Down" (2007) * Justice - "Waters of Nazareth" (2005) * Killing Joke - "Turn to Red" (1979) * Playgroup - "Make It Happen" (instrumental version) (2000) * Liquid Liquid – "Optimo" (1983) In TBoGT and EFLC: * Major Lazer (feat. Leftside & Supahype) - "Jump Up" (2009) * Daniel Haaksman (feat. MC Miltinho) - "Kid Conga" (2009) * Boy 8-Bit - "A City Under Siege" (2009) * Crookers (feat. Kardinal Offishall & Carla-Marie) - "Put Your Hands on Me (A Capella)" (2009) * The Chemical Brothers - "Nude Night" (2003) * Crookers (feat. Solo) - "Bad Men" (2009) * Miike Snow - "Animal (A Capella)" (2009) * Jahcoozi - "Watching You (Oliver $ Remix)" (2009) * Crookers (feat. Nic Sarno) - "Boxer" (2009) * SonicC - "Stickin" (2009) * Black Noise - "Knock You Out (Andy George Remix)" (2009) * Mixhell (feat. Jen Lasher & Oh Snap) - "Boom Da (Crookers Mix)" (2009) * Crookers (feat. Kelis) - "No Security" (2009) L.C.H.C - Liberty City Hardcore L.C.H.C - Liberty City Hardcore is hosted by Murphy's Law guitarist Jimmy Gestapo in GTA IV and later by Max Cavalera in TLAD and EFLC, the radio plays Hardcore Punk/Death Metal; In GTA IV: * Murphy's Law - "A Day in the Life" (1986) * Maximum Penalty - "All Your Boyz" (2006) * Underdog - "Back to Back" (1989) * Leeway - "Enforcer" (1988) * Sick of It All - "Injustice System" (1989) * Cro-Mags - "It's the Limit" (1985) * Sheer Terror - "Just Can't Hate Enough" (1989) * Bad Brains - "Right Brigade" (1982) * Killing Time - "Tell Tale" (1989) * Agnostic Front - "Victim in Pain" (1984) In TLAD and EFLC: * At the Gates - "Slaughter of the Soul" (1995) * Drive By Audio - "Jailbait" (2009) * Celtic Frost - "Inner Sanctum" (1987) * Entombed - "Drowned" (1990) * Sepultura - "Dead Embryonic Cells" (1991) * Soulfly - Blood Fire War Hate (2008) Only the introduction was played for the station's feature ident. * Deicide - "Dead by Dawn" (1990) * Cannibal Corpse - "I Cum Blood" (1992) * Bathory - "Call from the Grave" (1987) * Kreator - "Awakening of the Gods" (1986) * Terrorizer - "Fear of Napalm" (1989) The Classic 104.1 The Classics 104.1 is hosted and remixed by DJ Premier and plays Old-school Hip-Hop/Rap; * Group Home - "Supa Star" (1995) * Brand Nubian - "All for One" (1990) * Special Ed - "I Got It Made" (1989) * Jeru the Damaja - "D. Original" (1994) * Marley Marl feat. Craig G - "Droppin' Science" (1988) * MC Lyte - "Cha Cha Cha" (1989) * Audio 2 - "Top Billin'" (1987) * Stetsasonic - "Go Stetsa" (1986) * T La Rock & Jazzy Jay - "It's Yours" (1984) * Gang Starr - "Who's Gonna Take the Weight?" (1991) * Main Source feat. Nas, Joe Fatal & Akinyele - "Live at the Barbeque" (1991) Fusion FM Fusion FM is hosted by Roy Ayers and plays Jazz-Funk/Jazz-Fusion/Acid Jazz; * David McCallum - "The Edge" (1967) * Gong - "Heavy Tune" (1978) * Roy Ayers - "Funk in the Hole" (2005) * David Axelrod - "Holy Thursday" (1968) * Grover Washington Jr - "Knucklehead" (1975) * Aleksander Maliszewski - "Pokusa" * Ryo Kawasaki - "Raisins" (1976) * Marc Moulin - "Stomp" (1974) * Billy Cobham - "Stratus" (1973) * Tom Scott & The L.A. Express - "Sneakin' in the Back" (1974) JNR - Jazz Nation Radio 108.5 JNR - Jazz Nation Radio 108.5 is hosted by Roy Haynes and plays Jazz; * Count Basie - "April in Paris" (1955) *Chet Baker - "Let's Get Lost" (1964) * John Coltrane - "Giant Steps" (1960) * Art Blakey and The Jazz Messengers - "Moanin'" (1958) * Miles Davis - "Move" (1958) * Charlie Parker - "Night and Day" (1957) * Roy Haynes - "Snap Crackle" (1962) * Sonny Rollins - "St. Thomas" (1956) *Dizzy Gillespie - "Whisper Not" (1957) * Duke Ellington - "Take The 'A' Train" (1941) The Journey The Journey is hosted by "a computer" ("Vicki" from Apple's PlainTalk text-to-speech software) and plays Ambient/Chillout; * Global Communication - "5:23 (Maiden Voyage)" (1994) * Terry Riley - "A Rainbow in Curved Air" (1967) * Steve Roach - "Arrival" (1986) * Michael Shrieve - "Communique: 'Approach Spiral'" (1984) * Jean Michel Jarre - "Oxygène, Pt 4" (1976) * Philip Glass - "Pruit Igoe" (1983) * Tangerine Dream - "Remote Viewing" (1981) * Aphex Twin - "Z Twig" (1994) * Ray Lynch - "The Oh of Pleasure" (1984) Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 is hosted by Iggy Pop and plays Classic Rock/Pop Rock/Metal; In GTA IV: * The Smashing Pumpkins - "1979" (1996) * Steve Marriott's Scrubbers - "Cocaine" (1996) * Godley & Creme - "Cry" (1985) * The Sisters of Mercy - "Dominion/Mother Russia" (1988) * Stevie Nicks - "Edge of Seventeen" (1982) * Electric Light Orchestra - "Evil Woman" (1975) * David Bowie - "Fascination" (1975) * Q Lazzarus - "Goodbye Horses" (1988) * Black Sabbath - "Heaven and Hell" (1980) * Bob Seger & The Silver Bullet Band - "Her Strut" (1980) * The Stooges - "I Wanna Be Your Dog" (1969) * Thin Lizzy - "Jailbreak" (1976) * Genesis - "Mama" (1983) * Hello - "New York Groove" (1975) * Queen - "One Vision" (1985) * The Black Crowes - "Remedy" (1992) * Joe Walsh - "Rocky Mountain Way" (1973) * The Who - "The Seeker" (1970) * Elton John - "Street Kids" (1975) * Heart - "Straight On" (1978) * ZZ Top - "Thug" (1983) * R.E.M. - "Turn You Inside-Out" (1988) In TLAD and EFLC: * Nazareth - "Hair of the Dog" (1975) * Styx - "Renegade" (1978) * Rod Stewart - "Every Picture Tells a Story" (1971) * Lynyrd Skynyrd - "Saturday Night Special" (1975) * The James Gang - "Funk #49" (1970) * The Edgar Winter Group - "Free Ride" (1973) * Aerosmith - "Lord of the Thighs" (1974) * Deep Purple - "Highway Star" (1972) * AC/DC - "Touch Too Much" (1979) * Foghat - "Drivin' Wheel" (1976) * The Doors - "Five to One" (1968) * Alice Cooper - "Go to Hell" (1976) * Jefferson Starship - "Jane" (1979) * Iron Maiden - "Run to the Hills" (1982) * Mötley Crüe - "Wild Side" (1987) Massive B Soundsystem 96.9 Massive B Soundsystem 96.9 is hosted by Bobby Konders and plays Dancehall; * Burro Banton - "Badder Den Dem" (2007) * Choppa Chop - "Set It Off" (2007) * Mavado - "Real McKoy with a Full Clip" (2007) * Jabba - "Raise It Up" (2007) * Bunji Garlin - "Brrrt" (2006) * Richie Spice - "Youth Dem Cold" (2007) * Chuck Fenda - "All About Da Weed" (2008) * Chezidek - "Call Pon Dem" (2006) * Mavado - "Last Night" (2007) * Spragga Benz - "Da Order" * Bounty Killer - "Bullet Proof Skin" (2007) * Shaggy - "Church Heathen" (2007) * Munga - "No Fraid A" (2008) * Buju Banton - "Driver" (2008) Radio Broker Radio Broker is hosted by Juliette Lewis and plays Alternative Rock/Indie Rock; In GTA IV: *The Boggs - "Arm in Arm (Shy Child Mix)" (2008) *Cheeseburger - "Cocaine" (2005) *Get Shakes - "Disneyland, Pt 1" (2007) *LCD Soundsystem - "Get Innocuous" (2007) *The Prairie Cartel - "Homicide" (2008) *Juliette & The Licks - "Inside the Cage (David Gilmour Girls remix)" (2008) *Unkle feat. The Duke Spirit - "Mayday" (2007) *The Rapture - "No Sex for Ben" (2008) *Tom Vek - "One Horse Race" (2005) *Teenager - "Pony" (2006) *Les Savy Fav - "Raging in the Plague Age" (2007) *White Light Parade - "Riot in the City" (2007) *Deluka - "Sleep is Impossible" (2007) *The Black Keys - "Strange Times" (2008) *The Pistolas - "Take it With a Kiss" (2007) *Ralph Myerz - "The Teacher" (2006) *Greenskeepers - "Vagabond" (2008) *Whitey - "Wrap it Up" (2006) *!!! - "Yadnus (Still Going to the Roadhouse mix)" (2007) In TLAD and EFLC: *Blonde Acid Cult - "Shake It Loose" (2007) *Kill Memory Crash - "Hell on Wheels" (2008) *Magic Dirt - "Get Ready to Die" (2009) *Brazilian Girls - "Nouveau Americain" (2008) *Freeland - "Borderline" (2009) *Kreeps - "The Hunger (Blood in My Mouth)" *Japanther - "Radical Businessman" (2008) *FoxyLane - "Command" *Monotonix - "Body Language" (2008) *Game Rebellion - "Dance Girl (GTA Mix)" *The Yelling - "Blood on the Steps" (2008) *The Jane Shermans - "I Walk Alone" San Juan Sounds San Juan Sounds is hosted by Daddy Yankee in GTA IV and then Henry Santos Jeter in TBoGT and EFLC, the radio plays Latin/Reggaeton; In GTA IV: * Calle 13 - "Atrévete-te-te" (2005) * Daddy Yankee - "Impacto" (2007) * Hector El Father - "Maldades" (2006) * Voltio feat. Jowell & Randy - "Pónmela" (2007) * Don Omar - "Salio El Sol" (2006) * Wisin & Yandel - "Sexy Movimiento" (2007) * Tito el Bambino - "Siente El Boom (Remix)" (2007) * Angel y Khriz - "Ven Báilalo" (2004) In TBoGT and EFLC: * Elvis Crespo - "Suavemente" (1998) * Angel y Khriz (feat. Gocho & John Eric) - "Na De Na" (2008) * Ivy Queen - "Dime" (2004) * Don Omar - "Virtual Diva" (2009 - anachronism) * Wisin & Yandel (feat. DJ Nesty) - "Me Estás Tentando" (2008) * Tego Calderón (feat. Oscar D'León) - "Llora, Llora" (2006) * Fulanito - "Guallando" (1997) * Aventura - "El Desprecio" (2009 - anachronism) Tuff Gong Radio Tuff Gong Radio is hosted by Carl Bradshaw and plays Reggae/Dub; * Stephen Marley - "Chase Dem" (2005) * Bob Marley & The Wailers - "Concrete Jungle" (The Unreleased Original Jamaican Version) (1973) * Bob Marley & The Wailers - "Pimper's Paradise" (1980) * Bob Marley & The Wailers - "Rat Race" (1975) * Bob Marley & The Wailers - "Rebel Music (3 O'Clock Roadblock)" (1978) * Bob Marley & The Wailers - "Satisfy My Soul" (1978) * Bob Marley & The Wailers - "So Much Trouble In The World" (1979) * Bob Marley & The Wailers and Damian Marley - "Stand Up Jamrock" (2005) * Bob Marley & The Wailers - "Wake Up & Live (Parts 1 & 2)" (1979) The Vibe 98.8 The Vibe 98.8 is hosted by Vaughn Harper and plays Soul/R&B; * Ne-Yo - "Because of You" (2007) * R. Kelly - "Bump n' Grind" (1994) * Mtume - "C.O.D. (I'll Deliver)" (1984) * Alexander O'Neal - "Criticize" (1987) * RAMP - "Daylight" (1977) * The Isley Brothers - "Footsteps in the Dark" (1977) * Jodeci - "Freek'n You" (1995) * Lloyd - "Get It Shawty" (2007) * Jill Scott - "Golden" (2004) * Loose Ends - "Hangin' on a String (Contemplating)" (1985) * Freddie Jackson - "Have You Ever Loved Somebody" (1986) * Dru Hill - "In My Bed" (So So Def remix) (1996) * Marvin Gaye - "Inner City Blues (Make Me Wanna Holler)" (1971) * Minnie Riperton - "Inside My Love" (1975) * Barry White - "It's Only Love Doing its Thing" (1978) * C.J. - "I Want You" (2008) * The SOS Band - "Just Be Good to Me" (1983) * Ginuwine - "Pony" (1996) * Raheem DeVaughn - "You" (2006) WKTT Radio WKTT Radio (We Know The Truth) is a Conservative Talk Radio that plays the following programs: *Just or Unjust *The Richard Bastion Show *Fizz! *The Martin Serious Show *Conspire PLR PLR is a Liberal Talk Radio that plays the following programs: *The Seance *Peacemaker *Intelligent Agenda Integrity 2.0 Integrity 2.0 is a Talk Radio hosted by Lazlow; Vice City FM Vice City FM is hosted by Fernando Martinez and plays 80's pop music. (Also replaces The Vibe 98.8) - Exclusive radio station on GTA Episodes From Liberty City disc *Neneh Cherry - "Buffalo Stance" (1988) *Swing Out Sister - "Breakout" (1988) *Robbie Nevil - "C'est la Vie" (1986) *Roachford - "Cuddly Toy" (1989) *Narada Michael Walden - "Divine Emotions" (1988) *Five Star - "Find the Time" (1986) *T'Pau - "Heart and Soul" (1987) *Mai Tai - "History" (1985) *Nu Shooz - "I Can't Wait" (1986) *Texas - "I Don't Want a Lover" (1989) *Marillion - "Kayleigh" (1985) *Hue and Cry - "Labour of Love" (1987) *Climie Fisher - "Love Changes (Everything)" (1988) *Hall & Oates - "Maneater" (1982) *Curiosity Killed the Cat - "Misfit" (1986) *Coldcut feat. Lisa Stansfield - "People Hold on" (1989) *Level 42 - "Something about You" (1985) *Jeffrey Osborne - "Stay with Me Tonight" (1983) *Womack & Womack - "Teardrops" (1988) *Roxette - "The Look" (1989) *Re-Flex - "The Politics of Dancing" (1983) *'Til Tuesday - "Voices Carry" (1985) *Boy Meets Girl - "Waiting for a Star to Fall" (1988) *Prefab Sprout - "When Love Breaks Down" (1984) *Terence Trent D'Arby - "Wishing Well" (1987) *Wet Wet Wet - "Wishing I Was Lucky" (1987) *Scritti Politti - "Wood Beez (Pray like Aretha Franklin)" (1984) *John Farnham - "You're the Voice" (1986) RamJam FM RamJam FM is hosted by David Rodigan and plays Reggae/Dub/Dancehall. (Also replaces Tuff Gong Radio and Massive B Soundsystem 96.9) - Exclusive radio station on GTA Episodes From Liberty City disc *Barrington Levy - "Don't Fuss" (AKA "Sweet Reggae Music") *Ini Kamoze - "Out of Jamaica" *Damian "Jr. Gong" Marley - "Holiday" *The Morwells & Prince Jammy - "Jammin' for Survival" *John Holt feat. Sizzla - "Police in Helicopter" *Sugar Minott - "Hard Time Pressure" *Desmond Dekker - "007 (Shanty Town)" *Major Lazer feat. Turbalance - "Anything Goes" *Prince Jammy - "Jammy A Shine" *Toots And The Maytals - "54-46 Was My Number" *Frankie Paul - "Worries in the Dance" *Mr. Vegas - "Mus Come a Road" Self-Actualization FM Self-Actualization FM is hosted by Audrey and plays Ambient/Chillout. (Also replaces The Journey, Jazz Nation Radio 108.5 and Fusion FM) - Exclusive radio station on GTA Episodes From Liberty City disc *The Orb - "A Huge Ever Growing Pulsating Brain That Rules From The Centre of the Ultraworld" (Live Mix MK10) (1991) *Alpha Wave Movement - "Artifacts & Prophecies" (1995) *Autechre - "Bike" (1993) *Larry Heard - "Cosmology Myth" (1996) *Chilled by Nature - "Go Forward" (Love Bubble Mix) (2002) *Tom Middleton - "Moonbathing" (2007) *Alucidnation - "Skygazer (3002)" (Remix) (2004) *Pete Namlook and Klaus Schulze (feat. Bill Laswell) - "V/8 Psychedelic Brunch" (2002) Independence FM Independence FM (PC Only) is hosted by Gary Sheen and is a User-Defined Track Player. Advertisements Several advertisements can be heard on the radio. These include: * The Science Of Crime TV show (2) * The Serrated Edge TV show * The Men's Room TV show (2) * Ambulate's Motorized Scooter (3) * Excelsior Extreme 9 (one in English, one in Spanish, one in Russian) * Alco Patch * Alcotine Patch * Waning with the Stars TV show (2) * Banging Trash Can Lids for an Hour * Swinging Puppets * Weazel News promo * America's Next Top Hooker * Wing It computer software * Babiesovernight.com (2) * Las Fuego energy drink (2) * Michael Graves campaign ad (2) * John Hunter campaign ad (2) * Vindication Angel Curse Buster BC * The Red Cloud Tsunami anime Princess Robot Bubblegum * Full Robo Hickey Hurry Mech Battlesuit * ZiT * Electrolyte sports drink * MCHBTT (abbreviation of long title) * Medicate Me TV show * The Horn deodorant (two in English, one in Russian) * Eugenics Inc. International (2) * Mummification (2) * Feinburg's International Realty * Fleeca credit card (3) * Lipurgex pill (2) * Al Dente's * Whiz Wireless * Dragon Brain * Brucie's Excecutive Lifestyle Auto's * Liberty City Gun Club * VIG Insurance * Pißwasser * Trackify tracking beacon (2) * Whiz Flip cell phone (one in English, one in Spanish) * Double Helix DNA Search * Hamster Harem * El Chamuco Roboto * NUCA Museum * Bittersweet personal e-mail device (2) * WTF musical * Cryogenics * VIP Luxury Ringtones * Civil Service computer game * The Suburbs TV show * Mollis pills * Beatrix Fontaine * "Little Bitches" dolls * "My Drunk Uncle" upcoming Performance at Star Junction Trivia *During the mission That Special Someone, Niko Bellic switches the radio off because he doesn't want to listen to the "annoying ads and DJs" following his confrontation with Darko Brevic. *In GTA IV and Episodes From Liberty City, radio stations were split into small groups to become default radio stations for the vehicles. These groups are listed below: ** 1970's dance music (Disco/Funk) - K109 The Studio (and IF99 - International Funk in GTA IV) ** Eastern European music (or modern Dance House in EFLC) - Vladivostok FM ** Hip-Hop - The Beat (and The Classics in GTA IV) ** Modern Electronic music - Electro-Choc and Radio Broker ** Hard Rock/Death Metal - Liberty City Hardcore ** Jazz - Jazz Nation Radio and Fusion FM (merged with the "ambient music" group in EFLC) ** Ambient music - The Journey (in GTA IV), Self-Actualization FM (in EFLC) ** Classic Rock - Liberty Rock Radio ** Reggae and its variations - Tuff Gong and Massive B Soundsystem (in GTA IV), RamJam FM (in EFLC) ** Latin music - San Juan Sounds ** "Love" music (RnB/Soul/1980's Pop) - The Vibe (in GTA IV), Vice City FM (in EFLC) ** Talk radio stations - WKTT and Integrity (and PLR in GTA IV) *The radio stations that have looped playlists are the ones that have one continuous mix, and are: The Beat 102.7, The Classics 104.1, Electro-Choc, Massive B 96.9, L.C.H.C (in The Lost and Damned), Vladivostok FM (In Episodes From Liberty City), San Juan Sounds (in The Ballad of Gay Tony) and RamJam FM (In Episodes From Liberty City). *Many of the songs featured in GTA IV's episodes were released in 2009. This may imply that the timeline for the GTA IV era, or at least the episodes, runs from late 2008 into early 2009. *Exiting a vehicle does not automatically switch the engine off, and the radio will still play while the engine is left idle. To fully switch the engine off, hold the enter/exit button when exiting the vehicle. See also *Radio Content in The Lost and Damned Category:Radio Category:Radio Stations in GTA IV